


За закрытыми дверями

by 2kelly_colson1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tom Riddle, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Head Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, Mirror Sex, Office Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Table Sex, Top Harry Potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kelly_colson1/pseuds/2kelly_colson1
Summary: О том, как любят проводить время Министр Магии и Главный Аврор, когда их никто не видит.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	За закрытыми дверями

— Министр, извините, но у нас проблема! — догнал Риддла один из Авроров и начал лепетать, не останавливаясь: — мы не ожидали, что такое вообще может случиться и... — мужчина замолк, как только увидел то, каким взглядом на него сейчас смотрел Министр. Нарастающая злость так и пыталась вырваться, но Том держал себя в руках. Как-никак, но срываться на своих подопечных – не самая лучшая идея.

— От этого зависит моя жизнь? — спросил Риддл хладнокровно, нисколько не интересуясь, что за проблема могла возникнуть у бестолковых Авроров. У тех всегда какие-то пустяковые проблемы. Нужно уже как-нибудь поговорить об этом с Гарри.

— Н-нет, сэр, но... — мужчина старался не дрогнуть под обжигающими глазами Министра. Он хотел уже было продолжить, но Том резко перебил его, не желая терять своего драгоценного времени:

— Тогда разбирайтесь со своей проблемой вместе с Главным Аврором. У меня совершенно нет на это сейчас времени и желания, — отрезал Риддл и снова устремился в свой кабинет, оставив позади растерявшегося Аврора.

Он терпеть не мог, когда к нему обращались по пустякам. И он был совершенно уверен, что это была очередная не требующая его внимания проблема. Потому что так было всегда.

***

— А как Вы относитесь к изменам, Министр? — задала следующий вопрос Скитер, любопытно и жадно хлопая глазками.

— Это абсолютно неприемлемая вещь для каждого уважающего себя человека, — честно ответил Риддл. Он согласился на это интервью для Ежедневного Пророка только ради повышения авторитета среди граждан Магической Британии. Он прекрасно знал, что его не только уважали, но ещё и побаивались, а потому старался максимально закрепить свой статус справедливого, но порой жестокого лидера.

— А как бы Вы отреагировали на подобное от своей второй половинки, если она у Вас, конечно, есть? — продолжала мусолить эту же тему Рита. Она спросила уже все, что от нее требовалось, и теперь пыталась добыть хоть немного информации об избраннике Министра. Никто так и не знает точно, есть ли у Риддла кто-то или нет. Но очень многие девушки хотят соблазнить Министра ради статуса и роскошной жизни, но ни одну даму Риддл даже близко к себе не подпустил. А потому некоторые уверены, что тот точно не одинок. Почему-то даже не беря в расчёт вероятность, что ему близкие отношения могут быть просто-напросто неинтересны.

— Я бы не стал терпеть подобное к себе отношение, — спокойно ответил Том и спустя пару секунд добавил то, что от него все хотели услышать уже долгое время: — но моя вторая половинка никогда не предаст мое доверие, — он улыбнулся, уже зная, какую реакцию вызовет у всех его признание. 

— Спасибо за интервью, Министр, это все, что я хотела знать, — Скитер победно засверкала. Интервью вызовет настоящий ажиотаж.

***

— Ты был сегодня прекрасен на этом приеме, — Гарри улыбался и весь светился, глядя на своего любовника голодными и яркими глазами. Они стояли вплотную и чувствовали горячее дыхание друг друга. Рука Гарри была расположена на затылке Риддла и делала лёгкие небольшие движения, поглаживая этот участок головы.

— Ты же знаешь, что был не хуже, — Том еле сдерживался, чтобы не наброситься на Гарри прямо у всех на глазах. Этот дьяволёнок сверкал взглядом в его сторону в каждый удобный и не совсем момент. Ему стоило неимоверных сил, чтобы не раскрыть, кто же всё-таки является его второй половинкой, человеком, которому он доверил всех своих демонов.

— Знаю. Я видел, с каким желанием ты смотрел на меня. И, кажется, ты даже не старался это скрыть. Любой бы, кто увидел твой похотливый взгляд, мог заподозрить что-то.

— А ты был настоящим провокатором, Гарри. Ты же специально играл со мной в эти гляделки на мероприятии, не так ли? — спросил Риддл и чуть наклонил голову, приблизившись своими губами к губам Поттера, — чего ты добивался? — шепотом произнес он, тяжело выдыхая.

— Ничего, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, но через пару секунд выдал: — всего лишь хотел увидеть тебя сгорающего от возбуждения на собственном же важном приёме.

— Поверь, у тебя это прекрасно получилось, — Том наконец прижался к Гарри своими губами, через пару секунд впуская в свой рот нетерпеливый язык любовника.

У Тома каждый раз сносило крышу от их поцелуев. То, с какой ловкостью язык Гарри проделывал у него во рту чуть ли не трюки, то, с каким желанием Гарри прижимался к нему, сводило его с ума, заставляло трепетать от каждого столкновения их языков, выдавливало из него тихие стоны.

Гарри оторвался от губ Риддла, тяжело выдыхая от нехватки воздуха, и тут же прижался губами к шее любовника, начиная ее выцеловывать и иногда покусывать.

Том слегка зашипел:

— Собираешься в очередной раз заклеймить меня?

— Хочу, чтобы все перестали строить тебе глазки. Боюсь, может настать момент, когда я не выдержу, — осведомил Поттер, продолжая украшать шею Риддла синяками.

— Ох, и что же ты сделаешь? — Том схватился пальцами за волосы Гарри, когда тот лизнул языком все поставленные отметены.

— Поимею тебя прямо на месте, — прозвучал твердый ответ, и Риддл вздрогнул от подобной мысли. Это была одна из его фантазий, которые бы он хотел осуществить в реальности, но не стал говорить об этом самому Гарри – мало ли, возьмёт да исполнит.

— Что бы ты ещё хотел со мной сделать? — спросил Риддл, хотя уже знал все варианты ответов на этот вопрос.

— Ну, во-первых, нагнул бы тебя при всех твоих министерских, — Гарри начал расстёгивать рубашку Тома медленно и не спеша, заглянув после произнесённой фразы в глаза Риддла с вызовом и с удовольствием замечая, как в тёмной радужке всё сильнее разгоралось пламя невыносимого желания, — во-вторых, поставил бы тебя на колени на сегодняшнем приеме. В-третьих, хотел бы испачкать твое лицо своей спермой. И последнее я собираюсь сделать уже через минуту, как только ты останешься полностью обнаженным, милый.

Том задохнулся в предвкушении, как только Гарри озвучил всё это. Стоять на коленях перед ним и держать во рту член Гарри, пока все остальные стоят и смотрят? Мерлин, это звучит прекрасно. 

Когда Риддл снял с себя всю одежду, Поттер в сию же секунду надавил тому на плечо, заставляя опуститься.

— Я буду сосать или ты будешь толкаться в мой рот? — спросил Том, покусывая губу.

— Вся работа будет на тебе, дорогой, — Гарри встретился глазами с Риддлом, запуская свои пальцы в волосы любовника, — и если ты справишься хорошо, то тебя будет ждать подарок.

— Ммм… Подарок? — усмехнулся Том, находя эту ситуацию слегка забавной, но принялся за работу. Всё-таки узнать, что приготовил ему Гарри, было по-настоящему интересно.

Том потянулся к ширинке, начиная расстёгивать её с слегка трясущимися руками. Он делает это уже не в первый и не в десятый раз, но волнение перед каждым разом настигает его, словно он всё ещё является девственником, что никогда ничего не делал подобного. Риддл вытащил уже сочащийся смазкой член и задержал дыхание перед тем, как лизнуть головку. Гарри прикусил губу, смотря на него как на чудо света, и от такого пылающего взгляда у Тома все внутри затрепетало. 

Взяв в рот побольше воздуха, Риддл сразу же впустил в себя половину члена, придерживая у основания. Он делал все как и всегда: не торопился, пытался не задевать зубами плоть и просто сосал настолько усердно, что Гарри не сдержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза и издать настолько громкий стон наслаждения, что Тому даже пришлось ненадолго остановиться, чтобы взять себя в руки и не кончить от одного только стона любовника. Он обводил языком каждую выпирающую венку, вычерчивал одному лишь ему понятые узоры и заглотил по самое основание, даже не почувствовав рвотного рефлекса.

— Ты не представляешь, как прекрасен с этого ракурса, — сказал Гарри, чуть улыбаясь и сжимая волосы Тома в руках. Одна лишь мысль о том, что ему прямо сейчас отсасывает Министр Магии сводила с ума. К этому просто невозможно привыкнуть, сколько бы минетов Том ему не сделал. 

Риддл посмотрел вверх прямо в глаза Поттера и тот, понимая, что больше не выдержит, вытащил свой член, направляя головку прямо на лицо Тома, изливаясь на него и шипя от наступившего оргазма. Сперма удачно попала и на щеки, и на губы, и даже немного на лоб, а Том приоткрыл рот и высунул язык в надежде, что небольшая капля попадет и туда, ведь белесая жидкость его любимого человека была для него словно свежей водой. 

Гарри тяжело дышал и приходил в себя, когда Риддл резко поднялся на ноги и накрыл своими губами губы Поттера.

— Ты испачкал меня, — хмыкнул Гарри, вытирая лицо ладонью.

— А ты сегодня довольно быстро, — ухмыльнулся Том, не отрывая взгляда от завораживающих глаз Поттера.

— Я долго был на пределе, — оправдался Гарри, а потом снова наклонился поцеловать Тома. Через минуту он вспомнил об одной детали, — а ты?..

— Одновременно с тобой, — прошептал Риддл, улыбаясь от наполнявшего его счастья.

***

— Доброе утро, Министр, — поздоровалась проходившая мимо работница.

Том лишь кивнул головой в знак приветствия, открывая дверь в свой кабинет, для того чтобы наткнуться на сидевшего в его кресле Гарри.

Том пару секунд находился в недоумении, но быстро пришел в себя.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил он, подходя к своему столу.

— Выполняю часть обещания, — сверкнул глазами Поттер.

— Какого обещания? — нахмурился Том, оглядываясь и натыкаясь на огромное зеркало на всю стену, что охватывало в отражении всё пространство. Риддл сглотнул и с широко раскрытыми глазами повернулся обратно к Гарри, — ты же не?.. — Том не мог в это поверить. Нет-нет, это не может быть правдой.

— Да, Том, — Гарри вскочил со стула, мгновенно оказываясь рядом с Риддлом, — помнишь, я сказал, что тебя будет ждать подарок, если хорошенько поработаешь своим ротиком три дня назад? 

— Это рискованно, — предупредил Том, начиная потихоньку возбуждаться, не смотря на свои слова.

— Но ведь поэтому ты этого так сильно и хочешь, не так ли? Большая вероятность, что нас могут здесь застать, увидеть тебя в довольно компрометирующем положении, ведь так? — прошипел Гарри в ухо Тому, опаляя его тёплым дыханием и покусывая мочку.

— Ты не представляешь, что я с тобой сделаю, если нас на самом деле застанут, — пригрозил Том, но вздрогнул всем телом, когда зубы вонзились в мягкую кожу.

— Убьешь меня? — предположил Гарри со смешинкой в голосе.

— Хуже, — Том взялся расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке Поттера, наплевав на все сомнения, а сам Гарри принялся за мантию Риддла, слишком довольный собой, — не буду давать месяц, — озвучил Том свой приговор.

— Ты же сам столько не протянешь, дорогой, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, но таки поставил запирающее заклинание, — обойдёмся без заглушающего, иначе какой толк от всего этого, если нас даже не будет слышно?

Когда они оба оказались раздеты, Гарри тут же повернул их обоих в сторону зеркала.

— Ты великолепен, — промурлыкал Поттер в ухо, стоя за спиной Тома и располагая руку на его груди.

Риддл смотрел в глаза своему отражению. Тот огонь, что горит в них прямо сейчас, те искры, что сверкают, та похоть и желание начинают отображаться на его теле. Он чувствует, как начинает возбуждаться все сильнее.

— Настолько ты любишь себя? — спросил Гарри, замечая перемены в любовнике, — тебе хватило меньше минуты, чтобы твой член встал колом.

— Сам говоришь, что я прекрасен и великолепен, — улыбнулся Том, поворачиваясь обратно к Гарри. Тот сначала невинно поцеловал его, но потом резко нагнул над столом, заставив Риддла опереться о него руками. 

— Будешь смотреть в зеркало, пока мой член будет толкаться в тебя? — поинтересовался Поттер, хотя прекрасно знал ответ. Министр был настоящим извращенцем с замашками эксгибициониста.

— Знаешь же, что я хочу этого уже очень давно. 

— Знаю, просто хочу до конца убедиться, какая же ты шлюшка. Хочется посмотреть, как тебя имеют?

— Просто заткнись уже и делай своё дело, — отрезал Том, потому что если он и дальше будет слушать эти грязные словечки, он кончит даже не прикоснувшись к себе и не ощутив в себе член.

— Ты такой нетерпеливый, — усмехнулся Гарри и положил свои руки на плечи любовника, начиная их массировать, он упёрся своим членом промеж ягодиц Риддла, заставив того поддаться назад, в надежде самому насадиться на него. Но Поттер немного отошёл, не дав ему это сделать, — не так быстро, дорогой.

Гарри поглаживал спину Тома и видел в отражении, как сильно тот был возбуждён. Он мельком глянул на выпяченную задницу, и в голову тут же взбрела одна идея.

Аврор взял свой член в руку и расположил его промеж ягодиц мужчины. Риддл снова толкнулся назад, но Гарри удержал его за бёдра.

— Стой смирно, хочу попробовать кое-что.

Том выдохнул и на секунду прикрыл глаза, но потом сразу же вернул взгляд на своё отражение. Он облизался, когда Гарри начал двигаться меж его бёдер, и хотя это было довольно приятно, он по-прежнему хотел почувствовать этот член в себе, а не меж себя. 

— Давай уже, — уговаривал его Том, — хочу, чтобы ты уже засунул свой прекрасный член в меня и трахнул за этим столом.

— Вижу, у тебя развязался язык, — заметил Гарри и закатил глаза. Он перестал двигаться и вновь посмотрел в зеркало. Риддл нетерпеливо ерзал, не оставляя попыток насадиться на член.

— Если ты сейчас же не... — начал Том и вздрогнул, когда ощутил шлепок.

— Молчать, — приказал Гарри властным тоном, заставив мужчину глухо застонать. Его всегда возбуждало, когда тот вёл себя как доминант. Поттер сжал его челюсть рукой, приподнимая подбородок выше и чуть сдавливая, — следи за тем, что говоришь, милый, иначе я сниму запирающие чары.

Гарри отпустил челюсть Тома и наклонился к его уху, он облизал раковину языком, прежде чем прошептать:

— Но так и быть, я тебя трахну, но для начала намочи мои пальцы, любимый, — он приставил два своих пальца к губам Риддла, слегка надавливая на них, и засунул пальцы в рот, гладя щеку с внутренней стороны, — дальше сам.

Том принялся сосать их, смотря на себя в зеркало. Вид самого себя с пальцами во рту распалял его неимоверно, так же сильно, как и восхищённое выражение лица Гарри в отражении. Тот буквально пожирал его глазами. Член уже начал ныть, но он терпел и облизывал их настолько усердно, будто это был член Гарри.

Поттер вытащил пальцы и приставил их ко входу. Риддл тут же затаился в ожидании.

— Я не буду тебя долго растягивать, — предупредил его мужчина и ввел сразу два пальца. Том не проронил ни звука. Даже особого дискомфорта не ощутил, уж слишком часто они занимались этим.

Спустя пару минут, Гарри вытащил пальцы и, к огромному счастью Тома, заменил их наконец своим членом. Он входил медленно, будоража Тома всё больше, и сразу же попал в простату, заставив Риддла в неистовом наслаждении выгнуть спину.

Поттер не спешил, двигался плавно, осторожно, дразня Тома, ведь тому этого было мало. Министр видел с помощью зеркала, какая наглая и самодовольная улыбка была на губах любовника, и это только сильнее сносило ему голову. Гарри лениво толкался в Риддла, буквально принуждая того хныкать и изнывать от жажды большего.

— Быстрее, — попросил его Том, но заработал только ещё один шлепок и обратный результат – теперь Гарри двигался ещё медленнее, хотя казалось, что такое было невозможно.

— Следи за языком, милый, я не потерплю такого неуважения. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я не позволил тебе кончить? — снова доминантная сторона дала о себе знать, и Риддл был бесконечно рад этому, потому что, чёрт возьми, Гарри становится ещё более горячим, когда говорит так.

— Пожалуйста, прошу, быстрее, пожалуйста, — начал умолять Том, и, к его огромному счастью, Поттер так и сделал, он начал толкаться в него с такой скоростью, что Тому даже пришлось закрыть глаза от невыносимых ощущений. Он чувствовал, как член со всей силы задевает простату, и стонал громко, абсолютно не сдерживая себя, совершенно забыв, где находится.

— Министр? С Вами всё в порядке? Вам больно? — раздался вдруг голос из-за двери, и оба замерли от неожиданности.

Том молчал, долго не понимая, что от него хотят и что вообще происходит. В голове крутилась лишь чистейшая похоть и ничего более. Но когда осознание дошло до него, он широко раскрыл глаза и повернул голову в сторону двери.

— Всё хорошо, — рвано дыша, сказал Риддл, и в этот момент Гарри, без всякого предупреждения, снова начал двигаться, с той же скоростью, с тем же ритмом.

— Г-гарри! — попытался он воскликнуть возмущённо, но получилось скорее жалобно.

— Вы уверены, Министр? Просто Вы так стонете, будто серьёзно ранены и нуждаетесь в медицинской помощи, — продолжал говорить женский голос, а беспокойные стуки в дверь продолжались.

Том ничего не смог ответить, Поттер с каждым толчком задевал простату, а он сам не отрывал взгляда от отражения, наблюдая за тем, как толкается в него Гарри и как извивается он сам. Он прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать вырвавшиеся стоны, но это было бесполезно. Невозможно сдерживать себя, когда ты находишься в такой рисковой и возбуждающей до одури ситуации.

Невозможно сдерживаться, когда твоя откровенная фантазия наконец осуществляется в реальности.

Не успел Риддл дёрнуться в оргазме, как Поттер вдруг резко вышел из него, не давая тем самым кончить.

— Что ты… — попытался спросить Том, оборачиваясь.

Гарри взглянул на него с такими хищными глазами и улыбкой, что внутри всё перевернулось.

— Ложись на стол, — сказал ему мужчина, и Риддл уже хотел начать протестовать о том, что так не сможет смотреть на себя в зеркало, но Поттер продолжил: — а ты просто ляг вдоль стола и смотри на себя, сколько пожелаешь, повернув голову вбок. В самом деле, милый, не тормози.

Том кивнул и сделал, как сказал Гарри. Он смотрел, как вздымается его грудная клетка и видел своё красное горящее от возбуждения лицо. Щёки буквально пылали.

Гарри устроился между раскрытых ног Риддла и вогнал в того лишь головку, не заходя дальше.

— Почему ты...а-ах, — Том практически подпрыгнул, когда Поттер резко и полностью вошёл под удачным углом.

— Министр? — обеспокоенно воскликнула девушка, — что с Вами? — продолжала она, стараясь открыть дверь и войти.

Риддл не отвечал, ему сейчас было не до этого. Член, что каждый раз попадал по простате, сносил ему голову, заставлял забыть обо всём, что происходит вокруг. Он старался стонать тихо и даже кусал ребро ладони, чтобы не быть слишком громким. В отражении он видел, как качался стол с толчками Гарри, видел, как тот закрыл глаза от удовольствия и шипел, сдерживая стоны. Том положил руку на свой член, желая прийти к разрядке, но Поттер отбросил её и перестал двигаться.

— Нет, милый, сегодня ты кончишь только от моего члена, — заявил Гарри, — но сперва, — продолжил он, — я хочу мороженое.

— Что? — Фраза была настолько неожиданной, что Риддл даже приподнялся на локтях, чтобы недоуменно посмотреть на любовника.

— Хочу полизать мороженое, — повторил Гарри, довольно улыбаясь. Том в своём нынешнем состоянии не мог понять, что говорит Поттер. Какое к черту мороженое? Прямо сейчас?

— Что ты имеешь... — Не успел он докончить свой вопрос, как Гарри тут же припал к его члену, начиная облизывать языком выступающую смазку.

— А-а-ох, — Том откинулся на стол, раздвигая ноги шире.

Гарри усмехнулся, самодовольно глянув на Риддла, но тут же полностью сосредоточился на своём занятии. Он не стал долго дразнить Тома, тут же беря в рот головку и постепенно начиная заглатывать глубже. Слюна вытекала из его наполненного рта, скатываясь по основанию и прочерчивая за собой мокрую дорожку. Гарри делал всё очень умело, как-никак, но постоянная практика даёт свое и теперь он делает минет не хуже, чем сражается в дуэлях. Он выпускает изо рта член в тот момент, когда Риддл уже начинает чуть ли не подпрыгивать от удовольствия, дабы тот не кончил раньше времени, потому что в планах у него было кое-что ещё.

— Хей, Элизабет, а ты чего здесь стоишь? — вдруг доносится второй голос за дверью. Видимо, обращался новый гость именно к стоящей в холле девушке.

— О, Алистер, он мне ещё отчёт должен принести, — распознает голос Гарри и хватает Тома да руку, заставляя того встать со стола.

— Зачем... — не успевает Риддл задать вопрос, как тут же оказывается прижатым к стене, — что ты собираешься делать? — спрашивает он, замечая уж слишком подозрительное выражение лица на любовнике.

Гарри, не говоря ни слова, лишь взмахивает рукой и отменяет запирающее заклинание.

— Ты спятил, — пораженно выдыхает Том, посмотрев на стоящую справа в метре от него дверь.

— Возможно, — лишь соглашается Поттер и, слишком внезапно, поднимает Министра, заставляя того машинально обхватить его талию ногами, а руками схватиться за крепкие плечи.

От неожиданности Риддл даже пискнул, из-за чего разговор за дверью прекратился и в кабинете стало слишком тихо.

— Министр, что-то случилось? Вам нужна помощь? Мне позвать Главного Аврора? — обеспокоенно залепетал молодой юноша.

Гарри усмехнулся и, прежде чем Том успел что-либо ответить, в третий раз вошёл в Риддла, вырвав из того громкий, протяжный стон.

— Эмм... — тут же неловко промычали в унисон девушка с юношей, когда осознание наконец дошло до них, — думаю, нам лучше зайти немного позже, — за дверью раздались поспешные удаляющиеся шаги.

— А я тебе с самого начала ещё до этой статьи говорила, что у Министра уже есть вторая половинка!

Но Тому сейчас было настолько хорошо, что он вообще не обратил на всё это внимания. Его волновал лишь член Гарри, что с неимоверной скоростью вбивался в него, с каждым толчком попадая по заветной простате, что вызывало у него чуть ли не фейерверки перед глазами.

Поза была, конечно, не самая удобная, но, Мерлин всех раздери, он ещё никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя настолько восхитительно. Всё, что происходило сегодня в этом кабинете, было полнейшим безумием.

Секс на рабочем месте, перед зеркалом, без заглушающих и не запертой на замок дверью...

Он точно сейчас находится не в раю? Потому как другого объяснения всему этому он дать не мог.

— Я никогда не перестану называть Вас настоящей шлюхой, Министр, — Гарри включил в себе Аврора, тяжело дыша, продолжая толкаться в эту великолепную упругую задницу. Том стонал, уже не останавливаясь, чуть ли не срывая себе голос, — что бы подумали другие, если бы увидели, как Вы просите засадить в Вас член и умоляете буквально втрахивать Вас в стену или же в стол?

Том шипит, когда эта картина всплывает в его голове и, больше не в силах сдерживаться, кончает, пачкая своей спермой свой живот и грудь Гарри.

Поттер же, почувствовав, как стенки входа сжимаются вокруг его члена, тоже не выдерживает и изливается прямо внутрь, про себя радуясь, что Риддл теперь будет весь день ходить с его семенем в заднице. А в этом Гарри даже не сомневался. Уж слишком хорошо он знал своего дорогого любовника.

После безумного оргазма, что обоим им вскружил голову, Гарри наконец опускает Тома на ноги, но из-за того, что те слишком подкашивались, тот лишь усаживается на полу, прислоняясь спиной к стене и начиная переводить дыхание. Гарри садится рядом с ним, также восстанавливая дыхалку и, не дожидаясь, когда звон в ушах окончательно прекратится, накидывается на Тома в лёгком поцелуе, больше походившего на невинный чмок.

Оторвавшись друг от друга, они одновременно усмехнулись и встали с пола, призвав к себе одежду. 

Риддл чуть поморщился, ощутив, как из него начала вытекать сперма, но вытирать её не стал, уж больно нравился ему сам факт того, что его только что поимели. Да ещё и на рабочем месте!

Да, он был слегка извращенцем, но совершенно не стыдился этого. А Поттера это, наоборот, только заводило. Так что здесь все и всем довольны. А большего и не надо.

— Пожалуй, я оставлю зеркало. Мало ли понадобиться может, — сообщил Том Гарри, подойдя поближе к стеклу и посмотрев через отражение на любовника.

— Надеюсь, ты собрался просто дрочить на себя в отражении, а не приглашать молодых Авроров к себе в кабинет, — Гарри чуть нахмурился и, надев на себя мантию, тоже подошёл к зеркалу.

— Зачем мне молодые Авроры, если у меня и так есть самый лучший боец в любовниках? Ну, после меня, конечно же, — ухмыльнулся Министр, получив в ответ такой же смешок.

— Я всё ещё намереваюсь заняться с тобой сексом в коридоре.


End file.
